Frío
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Milo ama la nieve, después de todo, él la representa (Shonen ai) (MiloxCamus)
1. Frío

La nieve caía en Rodorio, Milo se levantó más temprano que Camus, lo que era de por sí, inusual, se puso su camisa, su pantalón, su otro pantalón, un suéter y una chamarra, no toleraba el frío pero le gustaba la nieve.

Aprovechando que Hyoga estaba en el santuario, entrenando para convertirse en el próximo santo de Acuario, fue hasta el undécimo templo por el rubio, en el camino se topó con varios compañeros, entre ellos, Shura que tomaba té con el alumno de Dhoko.

—Milo, ¿disfrutando del clima? —Inquirió Capricornio, sorprendiendo a Shiryu que tomaba té caliente con su amigo, disfrutando también de la caída de la nieve.

—Sabes lo que amo la nieve, voy por Hyoga, si escuchas a Camus gritar, es por qué está molesto, para variar.

—Detesta la humedad de estas fechas. —Respondió el Santo de Capricornio.

Shiryu se quedó sorprendido, mientras veía al Santo de Escorpio pasar por el decimo templo, con la alegría digna de un niño.

—¿Qué no es Camus el que domina el agua y el hielo? —Inquirió el chino. —Siempre creí que Milo odiaba el frío.

—Oh, no —respondió Shura. —¿Cómo crees que Camus lo conquistó? Hizo una gran tormenta de nieve que dejó anonadado a Milo, y este supo que era el indicado.

Shiryu encontró aquella información sorprendente.

Milo entró sin pedir permiso al templo de Acuario, Hyoga estaba parado cerca de la puerta muy quieto sin decir palabra, esperando la oportunidad de abandonar el sitio.

—Hola cubito ¿Cómo está el más guapo mago del agua y del hielo este día?

—Soy el único mago del agua y del hielo, Milo, y si piensas sacarme de aquí, ahora te digo que no saldré a esa tormenta —siseó un molesto Camus —ven, prepararé chocolate caliente y veremos películas en la cama.

Milo tembló un poco retrocediendo inconscientemente. —Suena grandioso, cariño, pero más bien, iba a invitar a Hyoga a pasar un rato afuera, ya sabes, la nieve, no neva seguido aquí.

—Yo... —Hyoga dudó, pero con el humor que se cargaba Camus, era mejor huir —Me gustaría, maestro Milo, así dejamos a mi...

—Así qué piensas huir sabiendo lo mucho que odio este clima. —Respondió Camus desde la cocina sin asomarse.

—No... Yo... —Hyoga se asustó y Camus lo interrumpió.

—Hablo con Milo, por mi tu puedes largarte desnudo si se te antoja —lanzó una mirada amenazante a su alumno y luego a Milo —Pero tu, zoquete, vas a salir, harás ejercicio, te va a dar calor, te quitarás la chamarra y pescarás un resfriado épico ¡Tienes prohibido salir de aquí!

—Pero mi cubito... —dijo suplicante.

—Nada de cubito, te quedas, vemos películas, tomamos chocolate y nos encerramos en mi habitación ¡O meto tu trasero en un ataúd de hielo!

—Yo me largo... —Dijo Hyoga escapando de la ira de Camus, seguro esta noche el templo de Escorpio estaría deshabitado, ahí prefería estar que con un Camus furioso.

En general, no sabía que era peor, el enojo de Camus por los días fríos o la desesperación y apatía de Milo en los días calurosos.

Pero tenía sentido, ambos amaban lo que el otro representaba, tal vez por eso se amaban mutuamente.


	2. Calor

El clima era excelente, a pensar de Camus, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, sus dos alumnos eataba con él, al igual que Milo, ¿qué más podría pedir?

—¿Listos? Hoy iremos a la playa, ahí entrenaremos y luego pasaremos un día tranquilo ¿Les parece?

—¡Sí maestro!

Camus había recibido la visita de Isaac de Kraken, un poderoso general marino y el que en realidad le hubiese gustado para ser su sucesor, pero ahora estaba cómodo con Hyoga y tenerlos a los dos ahí, le agradaba, le recordaba viejos tiempos.

—¡Cómo extraño al maestro Cristal! —expreaó Isaac con un suspiro— ¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos los cinco de pesca en hielo?

Hyoga se encogió de hombros, le avergonzaba, el maestro Cristal no había regresado a la vida como ellos, se sentía tan triste, lo extrañaba tanto.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —Una voz aletargada proveniente del sofá de acuario se escuchó —la vida viene y se acaba, Cristal murió orgulloso de ti, ahora te observa desde los Campos Elíseos disfrutando de un clima agradable y no sufriendo este maldito sol quemante que nosotros padecemos.

Los dos más jóvenes observaron a escorpio con hartazgo. Y no era para menos, cuando el clima era un poco más cálido de lo usual, Milo no paraba de quejarse con cualquier excusa como lo había hecho hacia un momento.

—Deja el drama, Milo. — En un lapsus comprensivo y amoroso, acuario intentó disuadir a su bicho —creciste en una isla, llena de playas, debió ser hermoso, vamos e imagina que eres un niño entrenando en Sikia de Milos. —Camus abrazó a su escorpio y le besó la sudorosa frente, transmitiendo así un poco de su frío cosmos.

—Odio el calor, desearía que hubiera una nevada, por lo menos una lluvia, lo que sea que se lleve este horrendo calor. —Expresó un Milo que sentía que se derretía, no podía entender cómo Camus se volvía tan alegre y comprensivo en este clima.

—Claro —susurró al oído de Hyoga, Isaac —como si quisiera al maestro enojado, prefiero mil veces a Milo aletargado.

—No sé, siento que se va a derretir en cualquier momento, además sus quejas no las aguanto. —Respondió el cisne.

—Ni a cual irle, pero admite que el Camus adorable también da miedo. —comento Kraken.

—¡Y que lo digas! Si no hiciera este calor infernal, no comía esos sandwiches ni por orden de Athena. —comento el sorprendido Hyoga mientras observaba la escena.

—Si prefieres, nos quedamos, amor —decía Camus a su "sufriente escorpio" tratando de calmarlo —de ese modo te congelo la habitación y nos encerramos a tomar chocolate y ver películas, ¿qué te parece?

—No puedo arruinarte tu entrenamiento en la playa, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, anda, vayan sin mi, yo iré a escorpio a derretirme.

—Si vienes me pondré el traje de baño de una sola pieza que tanto te gusta —Negocio Camus, ganando la atención de Escorpio.

—No quiero ir a ese entrenamiento. —Comentaron ambos jóvenes a la vez, saliendo del lugar, ambos huyeron a donde sea que el resto de los santos de bronce estuvieran, no iban a ver el final de esas "negociaciones"


End file.
